secretuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
(Notes)
Not setting = <> 虚影 Shadow burn (invisible burn that cast shadow patches?) Dream 332017 inspired: A spontaneously compressed gas mixture Negative heat (http://grimm.wikia.com/wiki/Varme_Tyv) Endothermic matter (those that can produce highly endothermic reaction by causing entropy increase to runaway), e.g. endothermic flame, endothermic explosives etc. Worldview interaction model include? Noexistent existence, and the interchange of existence, nonexistence and virtual? Subnegative temperatures (Fictional truly below absolute zero colder temperatures, requires developing a double negative number system to describe & require writing sensible rules to explain them. Removes the absolutely lower bound of cold temperatures to allow even colder phenomenon) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Causal_Link?redirect=no http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Magic "Time bang" = a big bang like thing that happened at all moments in time but one place in space http://chat.stackexchange.com/transcript/message/33182133#33182133 Bounded infinitely expanding space, connection to transcendential space feasibility? (http://chat.stackexchange.com/transcript/message/33176919#33176919) https://www.quora.com/Is-the-universe-an-open-or-a-closed-system + http://plato.stanford.edu/entries/nothingness/ =>inspired: nothingness as a nihilating realm, it is a nonexistent existence that actively interact with the universe or multiverse, thus it does not exist for all intent and purpose, yet it produces observable outcomes -> check database -> null zero came close Tensorial momentum check if noether theorem holds for them before including them greatest misery of the greatest number (the polar reversal of utilitarianism, a (fortunately) very rare and unknown concept because it proliferate the universal evil of universal supressions of all voices and worldviews in a positive feedback loop fashion Do you still not understand? It is not as simple as that. The grand scheme of things. He and she had already taken the step. Remember, everything is connected, and soon, every decision will count The Convergence: Moments in time where many timelines cross, think of a point like attractor field, where even the smallest decision will result in widely diverging paths. Inspired from the emotions in Continuum when the wormhole is connected resulting in the possibility of ripple effects You still don't understand, didn't you. The horror and power that is locked within me, the power to destroy the world, might be unleashed in face of a suitable trigger Time progresses by standing still (The Timeless) Use a enhanced version of a 360 camera to record a short segment of a timeline? <>?悪魔っ娘 fate extella? Magic? 1. Amplifying improbable events in a small area. This by itself does not do much, but a careful practitioner can arrange what and where to amplify in order to brought about some desired effects by assisting the laws of physics (examples can be found in The Librarian, where devil contract magic exploit coincidence to being about effects) 2. Social relation based. The magic is conjured and used via making certain social connections with different types of people in some specific way (Make sure it does not end up like social link in Megami Tensei Persona) 3. Odine. A life force that exists in all avians (including avianoids). It's typical appearance is a bluish energy, the type commonly associated with angelic alignments in fantasy stories. It is the richest within a certain type of white bird (where people like to keep in in golden cages). Despite its deceptive bluish color, it can be argued that it is a very dark type of magic since it rely on exploiting the fear of nature itself to achieve miracles, namely, the extreme reluctance of nature to let a certain type of events to happen, thus using Odine to condition events in order to theoretically increase the chance of letting sad event to happen, nature will instead allow otherwise improbable events to happen rather that event it abhors. In short, it is a magic that relying on ransoming nature to achieve its magical effect, and the power of the miracles granted depending on how much effort nature needed to avoid realising that certain event. 4. Limit magic: Person possessing this type of magic can approach the outcome of what they desired in a limiting case. For example a person has an idol who is a singer, he/she can then acquire very good singing skills in a very short time. 5. Asymptotic magic: Not a magic per sec, but an extremely clever orchestration of events via physical means such that two targets A and B are effectively being correlated and given a causal order for time frames (or more general notion of scales) large enough to serve its purpose. This correlation is then maintained, thus the whole chain of events can be used as if one single entity for some purpose within the scale applicable. Unlike Magecraft (Blazblue) and Magecraft (TYPE MOON), it does not involve any paranormal phenomenon. Basically the generalisation and perfection of magic as a trick such that the illusory effect can be made somewhat real and has a somewhat independent existence. 6. Negation symmetry: A school of thought that analyse classify and understand magic based on the laws of physics they violated (instead of apparent violation). In the extreme case it is conjectured that a phenomenon and its complement together is conserved. For example a particle that obey noether theorem and one that violate it together is conserved. Or a broomstick flies because the magic specifically counteract gravity without any underlying mechanism. 7. Alchemy basic gist? Conversion of a amount of stuff into B amount, regardless of identity and law constraints. Spiritual stuff to be figured out 8. Magic in its most basic definition: A knowledge or tool that can only be accessed by selected individuals and often involve the idea of thoughts directly influence the physical reality http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Science-Magic_Ascendancy (Magic vs Divine) weaponise http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-1592 soon? The ability to render an action from oneself or others (including events in general) impossible to be blocked, manipulated and reversed, by all means. Also Called *Universal Concept Capabilities Users actions cannot be blocked, manipulated and reversed by any means. Applications *Completely remove an object/organism/abstract concepts from existence for "absolute eternity" that even Absolute Restoration cannot reverse it. *To perform actions that are immune to even the effects of superpowers. *Will, actions and voice of the user are law Variations *Causality Reversal Associations *Absolute Attack if used in combat. *Probability Manipulation Limitations *Must be used with careful planning or with Omniscience as the effects are universally irreversible. *Can result in paradoxes, which results in disastrous results when two opposing events is made irreversible and then interact with each other. *Omnipotence can undo the users actions. Known Users * Darren, The Ancient Sleeper (Adventure Time) * All Forces Nullification Point (Andromeda) * The Last Word (Planescape) * The One-Above-All (Marvel Comics); theoretically has this ability * The Silent Knife (World of Darkness) * Balefire-users (The Wheel of Time) * The Will (Age of Myth) * Non-Baryonic Disruptor Chamber (Ben 10: Omniverse) * Fixed points in time (Doctor Who) * Diavolo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure:Vento Aureo) Gallery All_Forces_Nullification.png|The All Forces Nullification Point (Andromeda) negates the four fundamental forces, erasing anything that enters it from existence and preventing it from ever being restored by anything or anyone. The power to divide by zero i.e. make affected entities equivalent and collapse multiple entities into one or generate uncertainty. Sub-power of Mathematics Manipulation and Logic Manipulation. Can be interpreted as a generalized, more complicated version of Transmutation . Also Called *N/0 *Divided by Zero *Zero Divider Capabilities The user is able to utilize the effects of division by zero, which has an apparent property of collapsing the affected system in question. In a nutshell. It's most widely used effect is to turn many things into just one, irreversibly unless a more powerful power reverses it afterwards. Basically the major effect of this power is it can equalize entities and/or collapse them into one, so by making A=B users can achieve feats impossible using A and B together as distinct entities. One typical way to use it is say you want to apply it on A (e.g. a tree), you then use this power via B (e.g. water). After that A=B (Tree and water now become one and the same) with A having the properties of B (e.g. there is no such thing as tree, there's only water.) What you use to execute this power is important. Using water to divide tree by zero is not the same as using a tree to divide water by zero, because what you use to divide the target by zero will determine what the target will become or take traits on. The user can also project an all absorbing energy sphere as a projectile or an expanding energy shield by performing a division by zero of nothingness against nothingness. The sphere is capable of eliminate anything in its path (save for objects with at least Nigh Omnipotent natures) by simply deleting them from existence. The sphere usually dissipates after a few seconds or longer if the user master this power. The power when used on only one target (instead of two or more) will scramble the physical identity of the target. The outcome varies depending on the target, but it is clear that it no longer just has its original identity. Using on computer information or human (or similar) memory, the information will become unreadable gibberish. Using on physical objects such as fire, the object become a physical version of a wildcard, allow it to interact with other things with many properties all at once (e.g. can dissolve salt, can burn trees, can be molded etc.). Perhaps most importantly, using it on the location of anything will result in irreversible Nigh Omnipresence of said thing, unless its existence is being divided again by zero (See second final item in Description of a few applications). The power when used in a large open grassland (Parks do count) has the powerful property of imbuing a "null" property to its targets, such that when the target interact with something of its opposite aspects, both will be erased from existence. Therefore users who teamed up in battle with another user who can arbitrary set the targets to be opposites to each other can quickly eradicate a large army in the blink of an eye. Description of a few applications Due to its collapsing property, it can be used to make two entities/concepts equivalent. For example, make fire and water equivalent so they inflict the same effects, or Space-Time Manipulation by making space and time equivalent so that you can freely travel in time and/or make others forced to be dragged along a certain direction in space. For example, division by zero can create black holes since black holes warp space-time to such an extent that the law of physics as we know it collapses at the center of it. A more concrete example is say you have a base and you defend it using a steel wall. Now a user of this power will divide the wall by zero using a wooden stick. What happens is that your steel wall will become a pile of sticks and any future steel walls you built will become sticks. Thus you lost your protection. In this case we make steel wall=wooden stick by dividing the steel wall by zero using a wooden stick. Another application which also make use of this "collapse the system" property is say you are a evil and fire user trying to fight a good water user. Given in the universe where this battle takes place has a rule such that water wins over fire. In order to turn the tables, you divide the concept "opposites" by zero. The outcome of this is that the many different types of opposites (polar, elemental, moral etc.) all collapsed into one type decided by the user, say moral. Now the law of this universe is circumvented and you will be unharmed by the water attacks since the elemental opposite aspect of it is removed, leaving only the moral aspect which depends on the moral aliment of the water user, which is good. Thus you now effectively end up only with evil vs good, which is not specified by the rules of this universe thus the outcome that you win becomes possible. Another even direct example is based on the principle of the previous example. Say you are fighting against a user who has the ability to be in many places at once, or make a lot of clones. By dividing by zero you force all copies to be gone regardless of the nature of the duplication (unless because of plot reasons or the user is at least Nigh Omnipotent). This is actually very powerful because you can effectively prevent all teleportation or dimensional travel ability of the opponent (e.g. time travel, dimensional shifting, the ability to initiate a chronolock or omnilock etc. NB If the user is already omnilocked, then it does not work because of the properties of omnilock), provided that the opponent is less powerful than you and the story would not be affected resulting in plot control. The scrambling ability can be used to rapidly spread something over a vast region in the blink of an eye, such as a virus or a wildfire. (By location of object/0) Definition The power basically utilize the metaphorical effects when one tries to introduce division by zero into number system and suggested by the memes of the same name in order to achieve its purpose. ---- Click here to skip this section if you are not interested in maths, despite it has been laymennized to be easy to understand. This basically just provide the background on what this power is based on. ---- Division is the inverse of multiplication, that is if e.g. AXB=C then A=C/B where C/B is a unique number (Let's call it D for simplicity) such that DXB=C. For the case of zero in most number systems (reals, complex etc.) because of the axioms, or rules that build them result in a property that 0xn=0 for any number n in the number system, there is no unique number D such that Dx0=n (In the case of 0/0 theoretically all numbers will satisfy it's requirement since it basically means it is a number D such that Dx0=0 thus it is indeterminate and tells no useful information, hence it is undefined). Thus division by zero is undefined. In a sense it is the most pathological example of a map, where a single element is mapped to all elements in a mathematical space. In more exotic number system such as the complex projective plane (Think the complex plane as a 2D sheet of paper. You then roll it up into a sphere and glue it at a point known as infinity) division by zero is possible and this will equal to infinity (note this infinity has no signs because -infinity and infinity are equivalent in this number system). However 0/0 is still undefined. 0/0 can be defined using a weird mathematics structure known as a wheel, by abandoning the notion that / is a binary operation (i.e. requires two inputs and output one result) but treated as a unitary operation such that /a.b=a./b. The result is that in general 0x=/=0, x-x=/=0 and terms with 0 will linger behind and can be group together e.g. 0x+0y=0xy. 0/0 however will turn any expressions that contains it into itself. More info here. Anther approach in defining division by zero is another weird structure known as a meadow, which make use of a rule x*(x^-1*x)=x and 0^-1*(x^-1)^-1=0^-1*x+(1-x*x^-1) to force /0 into a certain number. However in that case we lost the usual meaning for multiplicative inverse of 0 since 0^-1*0=0=/=1, although division is now defined for all numbers. Division by zero in the real number system is only possible if you relax one of its axioms else you end up having all numbers equal to each other, thus collapsing the entire real number line into just a single entity (Usually quoted as the trivial ring which means it is a set r such that rxr=r and r+r=r, a very boring mathematical structure. ---- Definition ends here. ---- Applications *Black Hole Creation *Infinite Supply (If used on anything located on any spherical surface) *Space-Time Manipulation *Transmutation (Main application, more general, not just limited to physical entities, and its scale is always the entire reality. This is limited to avoid conflicting with Omnipotent beings). *Nothingness Manipulation (As a projectile or energy field that removes matter or energy upon contact) * Nigh Omnipresence (Whenever the location of the target is divided by zero) * Nothingness Infusion (Affected target gained a property that can allow them to be erased from existence once a certain condition is met) Associations *Logic Manipulation *Mathematics Manipulation *Nonexistence Limitations *Tend to collapse entities, thus effects is usually one-sided. Can be destructive as other powers are required to reverse the operation. *Unskilled user will often found a black hole is left in its wake. *Requires an extensive understand of the concepts involved in the collapse to decided accurately what to collapse, as due to the ambiguous nature of concepts, many unintended side effects can occur when the collapse is brought out carelessly (e.g. via "damage suffered"/0 via "healing himself", a person will be impervious to all kinds of damage, this include beneficial things such as blood transfusion (unless it can be done without a needle)) *Although extremely capable, it cannot match the power of Omnipotence or Nigh Omnipotence *Entities who forms the only example of their respective categories are immune to collapse w.r.t. that category. Collapsing attempt w.r.t. another category by exploiting that fact that entities can belong to multiple categories of things, these aforementioned entities can be resisted to that depends on Verses requirements * The scrambling ability of this power on physical target (instead of just one aspect of it such as its location) will make the target susceptible to Uncertainty Manipulation, since its original identity or nature has been lost and can be anything possible, including its original self, thus uncertain. Known Users *Thoma Avenir (Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force) Known Objects *Null Driver (Iji) Gallery |Thoma Avenir (Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force) Note : This power is not specifically stated by official works or accredited from characters appearing in official/professional works of fiction. Any information given is speculated and may not hold any credibility. Name: Zero Divider Powers: Division by Zero Occupations: Pedestrian Alignment: True Neutral Background: It is the year XXXX, where time travel had became so commonplace that a new occupation emerged in order to cope with the increasingly complex distortion and stretching of spacetime. One of these are timeline cartographers whose job is to provide and upgrade maps that map the entire time web (all KNOWN collections of timelines known to the Federation) for the convenience of the citizens for their time travel needs, whether it is tourism or other purposes. This guy is just one of the citizens in this period, nothing very special. Now MOVE! Personality: Little is known about his personality, however he is often seen with his skateboard and is quite adventurous in experimenting with his power History: He has a friend, who is a reality warper. It is he who allows Divider to continue to experiment with his powers as this friend can reverse everything Divider did which is otherwise irreversible. Divider once divided apple by zero using water, and amazed his neighbors when he used the apple to water the plants. The naighbors later complain the lack of apples in the apple trees for 3 days, and was puzzled why they cannot found any apples being sold in the markets. Meanwhile the news report a massive flood in an apple garden... He then created a sphere by divide nothing by nothing, and he was amazed how the sphere made a hole in his garden, with no trace of anything being burnt or whatever just vanished in mid air He later made multiple identical clay sculptures and his space and time power friends joined him in this adventure. As soon he started uttering that the copies to be divided by zero, there's only one sculpture left. His friends were also confused when they travel across time space probability parallel universes etc. and found no other sculptures present. Even his copier friend said his power seemed to fail to duplicate the object. Divide than tried to mold more of the sculpture but no matter how hard he tried, it always look different from the one he first made, The next day he was using a computer ,and was furious when his computer suddenly give him gibberish when he was browsing a website. His friend steps in and with a flick of his fingers, his computer become normal again. He then wonder what happens when the location of his cat is being divded by zero. To his horror, the next thing he saw is that there are multiple copies of his cat exactly 1 meter apart up down left right forward backward everywhere, even the TV showed his cat. He then quickly truen thigns back to normal with the help of his friend Now being more adventurous, he then wonders what happen if he first divide the number of his cat by zero and then divide its location by zero. Nothing unusual happened, but his quantum physics friend was quite puzzled at the data he obtained. It seems the wavfunction that describe his cat violates unitary (i.e. sum of probability = 1) as all he get when he tried to show Divider the wavefunction of his cat is that it is a flat horizontal surface, yet it is clear to everyone that all they saw is just one cat in the living room. His mathematician professor stepped in and she theorised that maybe his cat really is everywhere, but everywhere is all concentrated in the living room, which is why all they saw is just one cat. Divider's mind is blown and he collapsed. When he woke up again, everything is back to normal and he realised he had passed out for a total of 3 days. Divider then ponder about his professor's theory. Once again with his friend, he prepare to try something bold. He first divided the entrance (including the scenery) of a bus near the Effiel Tower with zero. Almost got himself ran over or squished flat, he immediately divide the number of such entrance by zero. He was then amazed, and he visited the Effel Tower for the whole day and return via that entrance of the bus. His friend then clean up his mess by restoring everything back to normal. 5 days later, Tawny Wordplayer paid a visit to Divider's place. She had heard about Divider's story and experience and want to see it for herself. However, divider failed to demonstrate what he saw before to her, save for his computer still spewing gibberish. Divider than suggest her to stand in the garden, and watch a live recording of him instead as he planned to try again. It worked, but Tawny was puzzled why she saw only part of his cat seemly encircling a spherical region of her which is completely devoid of cats, and said "not cat area" moves with her as she walks. Divider then become tired and he went to sleep. He was wondering what other feats he is capable of. Only time will tell.... The ability to Selectively erase an entity such that it cannot be perceived by certain entities. Sub-power of Perspective Manipulation and Nonexistence. Capabilities The user is able to erase the existence of certain objects or concept for a certain target of interest, making the target inaccessible to said concepts but anything else still can as if nothing has happened. Put it more simply, the target is analogous to being hell-banned, but in a more general scale. Example as an illustration In a nutshell, if you destroy a bunch of dices and your target is e.g. Bob, then the dices no longer exist in Bob's perspective (he cannot touch, see or remember the dice, and the chance that the dice exist is zero and there are no histories of the existence of the dices) but for everyone else, say Ben, Mary etc. nothing has actually happened. Attempt to convey about the existence of the dices to Bob, or to convey the nonexistence of the dices to others, reality in all perspectives will adjust in a way such that all paradoxes are resolved by a further splitting of perspective realities. E.g. Jake is a evil mastermind who planned for world domination by obtaining a powerful artifact. Now, Jim, who is a guardian of the world, use this power on the artifact, thus Jake can no longer access to the artifact, but everyone else can. Now John, trying to convince Jake that the artifact existed and successfully did so. This result in John's perspective, the artifact can now be accessed by Jake and does his world domination. However in Jake's perspective, said event never had happen and he continue to live in his perspective and still not aware of the existence of the artifact, while in other's perspective, nothing has happened but they have learned that John have convinced Jake about the existence of the artifact and they then find both John and Jake not doing anything with them. Globally speaking, attempting to convey the existence of the entity to the target without utilizing omnipotent sets of powers will result in reality splitting into 3 sets of perspectives, each perceived by each member in the set and coexist with each other but otherwise cannot interact with each other. (But none of them will aware of the splitting since reality will construct a consistent series of events for EACH perspective so that no one will notice any abnormalities. Associations *